100 years later
by sunshine everlasting
Summary: It's been 100 years since the fall of the Titans, during that time Chiron has dissapered the camps have split into twelve. For a century ignorat demigods have dismissed this as the god's will until a strange girl walks into a camp meeting and delivers a chilling prophecy. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**(did you think i forgot about you? No I didn't. I got in a fight with my lap top then wen i finally got it to turn on it deleted all my files, being the the genius I am I saved every thing on a flash drive that I can no longer find. So after I rewrote everything and I go to publish it I find out that some asshole reported me and I have to wait however many days till I can publish this. long story short I'm in a fight with the fates.)**

**Camp Zeus/Hades:**

Eli was pissed. He'd be stuck in a tiny little car for the past three hours and he still had another forty five minutes to go. He could have taken a Pegasus, but no, because Hades kids don't ride Pegasus. Eli sighed and looked around the car at his siblings and cousins. Well mostly Mela Kulesa the sixteen year old daughter of Hades. In his opinion it was her fault he was in this car. After a while he realized he was looking more at the skull ring on her finger than at the girl herself. Mela glanced over at him, and then turned away with a rather smug look on her face. Eli had been at the end of the ring's other form this morning; it was not an enjoyable experience. But if Eli thought that this was the worst of his morning he was very, very wrong.

**Poseidon Camp:**

"Dylan,'' Noah Walker shouted, "will you go wake Rin up?!"

"Are you mad?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, calm down," Noah said dismissively, "She only _says _she's armed at all times."

"Her sword doubles as a silver ring," Mist Blue said walking in, "I wouldn't doubt her if you value your life."

Just then the sliding glass door opened reveling a fully dressed Rin carrying her surf board. Everyone was staring at her for a solid five minutes before she broke the silence.

"Oh, come off it mate. I can wake up early."

Noah was still amazed that after six years in America, Rin still managed to sound like she'd moved from Australia yesterday.

After nobody responded she brushed past him and began rummaging through the pantry.

An hour later Noah was in Camp Poseidon's famous Pegasus stables with a clip board in hand I was wearing my camp Poseidon shirt cargo shorts and blue Reebok zigs. Our newest camper and the only other guy in a camp full of girls walked in. Robin Jackson was the only descendent of the famous Percy Jackson at camp Poseidon. Of course Percy had plenty of descendents but in order to be a demi god a god has to appear next to your mortal parent. With Poseidon this had only happened twice two our knowledge. The other descendent was presently a huntress; she also was currently in possession of riptide the famous sword. A little background on the history of Poseidon's children Percy is still believed to be Poseidon's favorite son, which means he like Percy's family a little more than the rest of us.

Just then Krystal walked in interrupting his train of thought. She was calmer than most of Noah's sisters especially when it came to the dress. Traditionally everyone attending the meeting whore a Greek Chiton, but that was a long time ago, now only the girls whore the chitons. The chintons were the camp colors, in this case a nice teal color, with golden edges and golden gladiator sandals for shoes. Next Rin stormed in, the chitons always out her in a bad mood. The last person to walk in was Dylan then it was off to the meeting that would change every thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I have the update speed of a snail but some day this story will be finished! anyways if your looking for some entertainment while you wait my sister .Anything has started a fourm heres the link:**

**myforums/Not-Telling-Anything/4189044/ **

**At the moment we have zero campers unless you want to count me and .Anything so if you're wondering why noones posted in days thats why. If you gave me an oc you can use them or use someone completly different.**

**God I've become the advertising agency or something**

**Cory POV**

The ambassadors and second in commands slowly filed into the meeting room otherwise known as Hera's Hall. I absolutley hated coming in here and I sure everyone else felt the same. Once I stepped through the door way and almost overwhelming sense of foreboding came over me, The feeling was creepy ans unnatrual. I heard a rumor that they only reason Eli uses Hera Hall is because you can hear almost everthing anybody says from his side of the meeting table.

The meeting passed with only a few outbrusts mostly from Rin Nathan who had some authority issues. Eli ajourned the meeting when a girl I had never seen before with red hair and glowing green eyes walked in. She stared directly at me and opened her mouth. A green mist poured out of her surronding everybody and image of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase appeared. Annabeth beagan to speak

_Daughter of the moon, archer of the sun_

_Two must accompany the choosen one_

Then Percy began to speak

_To find the one most thought dead_

_And bring forth the day the gods have dread._

Percy closed his mouth and the image dissapated. The red headed girl turned her heel and walked out leaveing the rest of us in shock.


End file.
